darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Swivel Seeks Help From Lift Off
Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Swivel Lift Off is in the Vast Refugee Camp, walking along slowly amongst the refugees. He's a normal sight here, so they know why he is here and what service he offers. If there is any new refugees, they usually get filled in by the vets about why he comes through here. Skipping along merrily in a way only Swivel can, the petit femme comes into the refugee camp, unbothered by any strange looks she garners. After all, this was a regular occurrence for her impertinence to show such vivacity in the face of those who are lost and suffering. However, she is here with a purpose and does not meander. She directly inquires about Lift Off until the large mech is pointed out to her. Without further ado, Swivel heads straight-away to him. "Y'ello." Lift Off stops and looks over his shoulder and past a wing, spotting Swivel he turns toward her. "Good cycle." he offers pleasantly. Swivel beams up at the pleasant reception she receives, rolling back her shoulders and lifting her chin. "I been lookin' fer ya!" Lift Off cocks his head to that information, "Oh?" he inquires, "And to what do I owe that pleasure?" A small smile shifting his lips slightly. Swivel places her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm after in-fer-may-shun! I know ya go off planet offin' cuzzer, well..." she trails off and jerks her head in a peculiar tilt as if pointing to some of the refugees. "...Anyway, I was wundrin' if ya could ask 'round in sommer ther places ya go to 'bout a ship named Deet anner pilot named Psyke. Seems them been separated, an I'm purdy sure they taint from 'round 'ere. No one knows much, an' Deet seems a bit confused an' lost an won't tell us much... frankly I think maybe she bumped her chip board or somsot. Yanno, she seems kinner... disoriented? Anyway, a ship named Deet an her pilot Psyke." Lift Off inclines his head a bit, listening politely to Swivel as she explains why she was seeking him out. "I can only ask at worlds that I go to, and which worlds depends on my passengers or those that ask me to take cargo off planet. I certainly can ask, but I don't know if it would be fast enough for her." Swivel crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head to the side. "Wellum I lookit this way... not askin' ever leaves us nowhere, an' better late 'en ever, and nuttin 'round 'ere seems to be pleasin' 'er or findin' what she needs. I'm desprit, but not 'nuff ter go off world meself, an I jus' dun know much 'boot udder planets to know even where ter start, yanno? So askin' ANYWHERE, at ANYTIME is more 'en what we're gettin' as is! I mean, I tink ther 'bots 'n Crystal City, 'n iffin some indies in Cubi 'ave all been zippin' ter try an' locate this pilot 'n all... but no one know what 'e looks like or who 'e is or anythin'! Just ther name Psyke an' an IP! Oooooh I prolly should give ya ther IP, yeah? But yeah, any 'elp is good iffin if slow, an' if she blows all us up 'fore ya get back, well... uh.... well it's cuz there's nuttin' we coulda done 'round 'ere anyway!" Lift Off inclines his head to Swivel, "I suppose you are right about that. She seemed to be quite impatient when I saw her last. It seems odd to me though that her pilot isn't looking for her. An IP may be helpful, but if he's unconscious or dead.. well it won't help much then." he notes. Swivel nods her head. "Well.... if we dunno what 'e is, we cannot even know if 'es dead er not, so any info would be great..." Lift Off nods, "I'll do what I can. Right now I'm trying to get some passengers or cargo to make myself full enough for a trip off planet." Swivel gives a quick little nod of her head. "Well, tha's all fine. Like I said, jus' tryin'll make me happy! I'm doin' what I can fer Deet coz she saved me, so I gotter try anythin' I kin think of, yanno? I ain't an ungrateful femme, an' I'll be more 'an willin ter put in a favour for you sometime fer doing this fer me!" Lift Off smiles a bit more to that, "I'll keep that in mind Swivel. Is there anything else I could do for you?" he asks. Swivel shakes her head. "Nope, I done what I came 'ere to do, an' now I'll let ya be! I gotter some udder places to check 'round on Cybertron still as well! Thanks fer yer time!" Lift Off mms, "Very well then, take care of yourself until we meet again hm?" Swivel laughs and nods again. "Yup, till we meet 'gain!" With that she waves and turns to bound off gleefully. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Swivel's Logs